Eternidad
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: One-shot, WalterxHenry. Intento de lemmon. Walter se arrepiente de haber asesinado a henry...pero Henry a vueto para endulzar lo que le resta de vida,para endulzar su eternidad.


**Bueno les traigo este pobre fic correteado, lo hise de rapidito asi que perdonen mi calidad y si hay alguna falla de ortografia mil disculpas.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a konami.**

**Intento de lemmon. YAOI hombre x hombre si no te gusta no lo leas.**

* * *

Ahí yacía el, el asesino en serie, ahí yacía Walter Sullivan…triste, hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Estaba recostada boca arriba…en el suelo del departamento 302, claro este estaba infectado. Miro al techo, y no pudo contenerse…sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar dolorosamente…Como si cada una fuera acido, le quemaban, le dolía en su delicado corazón…se preguntaba porque a él.

¿Por qué a él?...

Había asesinado brutalmente a 21 personas, lo que sea para volver a estar con madre.

-madre…aquí estoy…-se recostó boca abajo en el suelo, acariciando el suelo, sus lagrimas brotaron de nuevo-madre…estoy triste madre…

Se supone que un asesino no debe tener resentimiento por sus víctimas…y de hecho no lo tenía, a excepción de una…la ultima victima…el receptor de la sabiduría…Henry Townshend.

Se sentía culpable, solo, vacio…antes de asesinar a Henry...lo había estado observando…eran tan parecidos…varias veces visito su alcoba mientras dormía plácidamente, con ganas de abrazarle, de tocarle, de hablarle.

Walter sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y se levanto para quedarse sentado.

-Quien más que MI Henry para estar con madre…solo madre, él y yo…

Su posición ahora era fetal, siempre había estado solo…no le gustaba la idea de pasar solo también el resto de la eternidad, así es, estaba arrepentido de asesinar a Henry, a veces le hubiera gustado estar con Henry…solo con el aun si eso dependiera de no ver a madre…

-De que sirve vivir eternamente…si no tengo nadie con quien hacerlo…-se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-pero tu si tienes con quien hacerlo Walter…-sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por atrás dulcemente. A pesar de ser un ser inmortal aun sentía el calor de esos brazos.

-¿H-Henry?-dijo sorprendido y feliz…

-eh vuelto para ti Walter-se puso frente a él, sentándose en sus piernas.

-oh Henry…-lo tomo del rostro y le acaricio el rostro dulcemente, manchándolo de la sangre que tenía en las manos.

Henry estaba muerto, o así creía Walter, pero al igual que el, regreso del más haya para ser inmortal, ya que era lo que Walter más deseaba.

Henry acaricio la nariz de Walter con la suya tiernamente, después puso sus brazos en el cuello de Walter y lo beso...al principio con ternura y después salvajemente. Walter le correspondió con pasión, jamás había sentido eso…era delicioso, placer.

Walter metió su lengua en la boca de Henry y exploro cada rincón de esa boca que tanto deseo devorar como lo hacía ahora.

-W-Walter…-dijo jadeando

-Henry…-le acarició la espalda

-Walter…hazme el amor…

Walter estaba sonrojado, aquellas palabras lo habían excitado tanto. Sé levanto del suelo y cargo a Henry como si se tratara de un príncipe cargando a su princesa. Lo deposito en la cama y se quito su abrigo manchado de sangre.

Gateo hasta llegar con Henry y beso el cuello, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, saboreándolo, escuchando los suaves jadeos de Henry.

Empezó a quitarle delicadamente a ropa, y Henry lo imito, hasta quedar ambos desnudos.

Walter lo contemplo y empezó a besar cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel de Henry, tan sensible al tacto. Hasta llegar a su miembro, lo toco, acaricio…lo lamio, era delicioso, lo empezó a morder y chupar como si fuera un esquisto dulce.

-ah…oh si Walter…-lo tomo de la cabeza para profundizar el movimiento.

Este siguió hasta sentir un dulce líquido en su boca…era el liquido pre-seminal, pero eso aun no acababa.

-Henry…te amo-le beso

-Y Yo a ti...Walter…ahora, hazme tuyo-se lamio los labios.

Este rio maliciosamente, pero antes de penetrarlo empezó a lamer lentamente la entrada de Henry.

-Walter… ¡Walter dios mío!...ah! ya basta…eso es…ah…

Lo penetro lentamente, haciendo movimientos lentos para que se acostumbrara.

-si! Ah...ah...walt…

-oh Henry…eres…eres delicioso ah…

Siguieron demostrándose su amor lo que resto de la noche, sin descanso, en fin…tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Ellos dos, el resto de su eternidad.

* * *

**Perdonen que me falta explicidad...pero no tenia nadita de tiempo n.ñ,**

**sayo!**


End file.
